Comforting Hand
by Determined Artist
Summary: Two, one-shot short (one for each chapter) stories on ideas given to me by SneaselxrRiolu.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I know i said wasn't going to use the original idea I had for the story Another Way of Winning, but since people wanted to see this and **SnesaelXRiolu** gave me these two ideas, I just couldn't resist.

Thank you, again **SneaselxRiolu** for the ideas.

* * *

Dendy strolled through the back of the bodega looking for a certain mineral for an invention of hers, when she spotted a familiar dog-humanoid figure lying on the ground near some bushes. K.O? Curious, she wondered over to the figure. As the kappa did, she noticed that the figure had spiked wristbands, which peaked her curiosity more and made her a tad worried.

"Agh, what do you want?" T.K.O asked, sounding fatigue and more annoyed then angered.

"It appears as though extreme fatigue also brings you out T.K.O."

T.K.O sighed. "Stinkin Enid and Rad made K.O eat some expired candy and forcing me to suffer."

"Hm?" She thought for a moment. The Kappa didn't mind helping her friend and by extension his alter-ego; but how? She read somewhere that rubbing the abdomen could help relive some pressure.

She also was going to need a sample of both T.K.O and K.O's just to see what is ratio, dog to human they are now and do the Turbonic energy have any effect on it.

The Kappaling soon reached out and placed a hand the Turbonic human-pup's stomach. T.K.O was about to question what was she doing, but only made it half way of 'what' before became silent.

Dendy rubbed in a circular motion and kept at it for a before she snapped herself out of it. She plucked few strands of hair of her hands and put them in her pocket. For being a natural born fighter T.K.O had surprisingly soft and smooth fur. She enjoyed it more than she thought.

"Why did you stopped?" The dog-child questioned in a tad less tried voice.

"Oh, I "am sorry T.K.O. I did not think you would care."

"Pfff." T.K.O let out, looking to the other side with what appeared to be a tint pink peaking through dark brown fur.

Dendy could always use more samples. Maybe if she decide to gives T.K.O what he wants, then maybe K.O would come out? The Kappa place back down on T.K.O's belly and rubbed it.

This time Dendy heard a bark followed by stomping noises. She looked over to see T.K.O's tail flopping up and down like a paper fan on a hot summer's day. She then sifted her attention to T.K.O's face. The dog-child was wearing a big silly grin while having his head back and his tongue sticking out.

A small smile formed her face too. She continued even when K.O came out. He was more vocal about his enjoyment.

At the end of it, K.O thanked her and went inside with new found energy.

She then plucked all the loose fur from her hands. The invention have to wait, she has DNA to examine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note****: **Okay, This story is story an short AU where T.K.O and K.O are humanoid dogs, litter mates, and in a forest. Hopefully I do this justice too.

* * *

Like having cold water on you, a humanoid-puppy called, T.K.O woke right up after some noises and someone talking. He looked over to see that his little brother and littler mate, K.O was thrashing and whimpering a bit.

He felt his heavy eye lids feeling like they were being attached to some weights. He growled and rubbed the drowsiness away the best he could. Another night of his brother being soon woken by another nightmare and both having to stay up the rest of the night. It seem to becoming the norm.

Going through the recent passing their mother and only having each other to depend on, it was obvious that he should be the one comforting his brother whenever he needed it, but being a saint wasn't really his strongest suited. He would have left it until K.O woke up, but if he was going to any get sleep tonight then, he would have to find a way to calm his littler mate down.

He groaned in frustration. The pup wasn't too attached to their mother like his brother was. What did their mother do when they were going through nightmare?

Just then, he remembered something about his mom. He remembered his mom rubbing their stomachs when they where ill. He didn't question whether it would work or not; he needed to do something. Anything.

T.K.O turned and placed a hand on his brother's belly. He went in circular movements in a bit of slower pace then he would have liked nor done.

Things quieted down for K.O and his ail started to wag a bit.

It didn't take long before T.K.O to started feeling his eyes closing and opening for a few times, until he collapsed right next to his younger brother and started to snore in an instant.

Both boys slept peacefully through the rest of the night.


End file.
